


Darling Alexandra and Alexander: A Non-sensical Journey to Dollytown By NobleWing

by NobleWing



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types, The Pagemaster (1994)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Nonsense, Toys, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleWing/pseuds/NobleWing
Summary: A lovely family having a equally lovely christmas celebration, or at least that's what the twins Alexandra and Alexander thought, a witch under the name Solar Eclipse who only makes one appearance placed a curse on the family and it's the twins to find a way to break the curse through this nonsensical journey. There's music, romance, rescuing, and MORE! So, care to join the twins into this journey?
Comments: 1





	Darling Alexandra and Alexander: A Non-sensical Journey to Dollytown By NobleWing

**Author's Note:**

> There are also some characters like Princess Ninetta and many other characters that never had a fandom but their there, you're just not going to expect, and also if you're not into nonsense, why are you here? Anyway, hope you like it.

Alexander and Alexandra were just getting ready for their Christmas party with their whole family and friends, it was their second christmas ever since Alexandra became a vessel for a star guardian that originated from the doll Geno, so they hoped they have a great experience during the celebration and wondered what imaginary things would happen during this ‘magical’ time.

The Mother: ALRIGHT! Let’s all group up for the celebration, shall we?

Alexandra and Alexander: OKAY!

So they head downstairs to see their inviting family members and notice that their auntie wasn’t there with them every year; their auntie always come to their special occasions but not this time.

Alexandra: Papa, where’s Auntie?

The Father: She’s probably sick or something, I’m not sure but maybe she’ll be back next christmas.

Alexandra: Promise?

The Father: Promise.

The Father patted his daughter’s head and everybody grouped up to celebrate the tradition, as everybody gives each member a present; the twins got a large package that family members have to place in the twins’ room given it’s large size, when they were about to lend out their final present, a wicked witch named Solar Eclipse comes in and cursed everyone into dolls, the witch said that the only way to break the curse is by true love. Thus, the family felt like they were doomed for eternity but not for the twins; they all called out that they should head to their room to get some comfort there and everyone agreed with them, they all journeyed up the stairs and through the halls and climbed to the door of the twins’ room and opened it’s handle. When they entered, the room seemed quiet till the toys started waking up from their nap.

Nutcracker (wood): Bonsoir~ Jouets.

Music box Doll (porcelaine): Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Truffaldino doll (wood): Evening to all, fellow toys~!

Princess Ninetta doll (porcelaine): Hm? My! It seems we had visitors at our owners’ door!

Prince Targalia doll (cloth): Really?! My my! Maybe Dr. Jekyll would love to see this!

Dracula doll (plastic head and cloth body): No worries, I’ll go get him.

  
  


The dracula doll heads to a black and dark green house with a dark purple rim on its roof and knocks on the dark purple door.

Dracula doll (plastic head and cloth body): Dr. Jekyll~! We got visitors~!

As he finished knocking, a man with dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail with the same color bow as the door opened the door and replied.

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Visitors? Could you lead me to these ‘visitors’?

Dracula doll (plastic head and cloth body): Oh yes yes, I’ll lead you there.

The dracula doll leads the curious Dr. Jekyll to the visitors and when they get there, Jekyll becomes familiar with the visitors.

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Mr. Alexander?! Ms. Alexandra?! What in Dollytown happened to you! Even your family too! Who did this to you?!

All of the toys and dolls gasped when they heard that the visitors were actually the twins and their family.

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Now Henry, let’s all just calm down and let me do the explanation, okay?

Everybody was unsure but agreed to listen because, seeing that your owners and their parents being turned into dolls is something to worry about.

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): So we’re all just celebrating in the living room, giving out presents is all, till a witch cursed us all into dolls, and the only possibility to cure this curse is by true love. So, we came here because we all know of you very much and hope that probably what we're willing to do is find someone who will love and care for us all.

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): Yeah, we came here just to find someone who will love and care for us all, it’s the only way we can get back to our human forms.

Dr. Jekyll was thinking about it, and wondered who could love someone that’s been cursed, till he got the idea, that the toys in the wrapped box could have some indication that could solve the curse, so everybody all grouped up to the wrapped box till the doll Mother noticed feet under the box.

The Mother (articulated clay): Hey yo, who’s feet are those?

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Matter of fact, they look just like mine. Y-you think i-it could be?

  
  


The feet: *moving around* mmmph mmr…

Dr. Jekyll: IT’S HYDE!

Dracula doll (plastic head and cloth body): He’s wrecked!!!

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): He’s under there! Help me out and push!

Alexandra and Alexander helped Dr. Jekyll pull Mr. Hyde out while the toys pushed the box off without letting it fall to the ground and with a few nudges; they successfully pulled out Hyde who looked miserable.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Damn, what a relief. I was down here, taking an outdoor nap when WHAM! BAM! I was squashed by that! *kicks the box with a wiggly leg*

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): That was my brother and I’s christmas present.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Well who the hell would I care!? I’ve been under that thing for about like about ten hours or so.

The Mother (articulated clay): Besides, what even is in that wrapped box?

The Father (articulated clay): I thought you bought it.

The Mother (articulated clay): I didn’t, what about you?

The Father (articulated clay): I didn't buy it, who else did?

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Now you two, maybe we could figure that out later, but first; let’s all stack up and see what kind of toy or toys are there.

Everybody agreed, and all by size except the porcelaines stack up and Jekyll reads the label on the box’s corner.

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Two... Rag... Dolls... Annabelle... And Andrew...

Mr. Hyde: Just what we need around here. More damn dolls.

The stack fell down and piled up, most of them got up on their feet while some were on the floor.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): I’ll tell you something Hendrick, I’m getting pretty tired with all of this kiddy business around here, it’s just tiring that such a horrifying and terrible man like me could be around such childish children!

Dracula doll (plastic head and cloth body): You’re horrific, terrifying, and scary in a way that’s charming to children and that’s not a problem, right?

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): That could be, but If that I shouldn’t be played around like a kid’s toy!

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): And what are the examples to your problem, Hyde?

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Oh I’ll tell ya!

*ahem*

Well, You can push me, shove me, turn me around, but I’m no kid’s toy!

You can tie me, toss me, upside or down, but I’m no kid’s toy!

I sing my own sweet melody, I go my own sweet way.

I won’t beg ‘round tomorrow for the kind of affection that was free today!

Oh you can squeeze me, tease me, say I’m your own but I’m no kid’s toy!

You can charm me, chase me, follow me home but I won’t be coy!

You may not like it much but I’m my own best boy,

And not some sugar and spicey, lacey and nicey, sissy you’re gonna enjoy!

No, I’m no kid’s toy!

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Oh Edgar, you’re just terrible!

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): A regular huck finn.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Wouldn’t you be tossed around and stomped up by a bunch of kids?!

Dracula doll (plastic head and cloth body): You tell them, moonlight!

Truffaldino doll (wood): Yeah, tell them what!

Nutcracker (wood): Why are you glaring at us? He’s telling the truth!

Princess Ninetta (porcelaine): What do you mean truth?!

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): TOO MANY KIDS!!!

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): STOP IT! You’ll hurt yourself!

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Hurt nothing! I’ve been hurt enough! Packages landing on my head! Tea parties! Dancing lessons!

All of the dolls: You’re just crazy!

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): I’m no kid’s toy!

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Maybe hazy *winks*.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Watch it, brother.

Chorus continuously plays.

You say I’m heaps of trouble and I’m heading for a ball,

Well no rag, no bow, no hank of hair is gonna make me do what I don’t wanna do at all!

So squeeze me, tease me, say I’m your own but I’m no kid’s toy!

Oh charm me, chase me, follow me home... Forget it sweetie!

You may not like it much but I’m my own best boy,

And not some sugar and spicey, lacey and nicey, sissy you’re gonna enjoy!

No, I’m no... Kid’s TOY~!!!

NOT ME!

The Mother (articulated clay): Hey, that’s pretty good.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Thank you, I thought that would be pretty impressive.

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Anyway, could anyone like to help me open the wrapped box?

Alexander and Alexandra (stringless wooden puppets): We’ll help! It is our present after all!

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Well you are correct, anyway is there anybody else who would love to help?!

The Father (articulated clay): I’ll help!

And so they all group up to open the present and there was a red, blue, and white doll house where on the balcony were two dolls all made of rag, they were both asleep and one of them woke up and noticed that they were in a completely different place than they used to be.

Female Ragdoll (fabric/cloth): W-where are we?! Andy! Wake up!

Male Ragdoll (fabric/cloth): Ergh, what happened? I was just asleep and now you gotta ruin my slum-

The male ragdoll was cut off by his words when he saw the toys and dolls below looking up at them.

Male Ragdoll (fabric/cloth): W-WHAT IN WRINKLED KNEES CARAVAN ARE WE?!

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): You two are in our owner’s bedroom, where all toys get together and play.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Pssh, ‘get together’ my arse.

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Shut it. *slaps the back of Mr. Hyde’s head*

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): YOUCH! 

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): Either way, do you two have names?

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): Did you hear a single word Jekyll said?! He already said their names!

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Quiet. *punching Mr. Hyde’s stomach*

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): ACK!

Female Ragdoll (fabric/cloth): Oh yes, we do have names, my name’s Raggedy Annabelle, but can you please call me Ann? I just like it that way.

Male Ragdoll (fabric/cloth): And my name is Raggedy Andrew, but please refer to me as Andy, my sister would only refer to me by my full name.

Dr. Jekyll (articulated wood): Oh that’s fine by us, we could call you whatever we want to, but as long as we’re very inviting to you than what Hyde is acting.

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): You better watch that because I’m no kid’s toy!

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Hush. *tripping Mr. Hyde’s feet to the point that Mr. Hyde falls to the ground.*

Mr. Hyde (articulated wood): WHAP!

Raggedy Andy (fabric/cloth): *Giggles* Whatever that doll’s doing to the other seemed hilarious.

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Oh, you’re referring to me?

  
  


Raggedy Andy (fabric/cloth): Yeah, it’s so funny that it made me giggle.

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): Well thank you, I was just teaching Mr. Hyde here some manners.

Raggedy Andy: Manners? I wouldn’t call that manners but at least it’s hilarious!

Everybody chuckled for a minute or two and got the two dolls off the balcony. After getting them off the balcony, Andy and Alexander seemed to go along pretty well, having some laughs and simple hugs, lots of hugs, with Alexandra wondering about her brother’s relationship with Andy, she supports and all but she speculated that Alexander is going to solve the curse first then anybody else would, then somehow a ship with a candy-styled pirate crew came in and kidnapped Raggedy Ann and Andy for reasons unknown, Alexander felt heartbroken and it’s time for the twins for their chance to finally go to the rescue to save Raggedy Ann and Andy.

They bid farewell but Mr. Hyde stopped them before they go, he lends them his diamond head cane which turns out to be sword as well, he told them that they could only use it when danger is around or only use for safety purposes, the twins thanked him and went off to save Ann and Andy from the candy-themed pirates, during their journey; they came across a cowgirl puppet with sky blue hair sitting atop a tree branch, feeling very gloomy.

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): Excuse us, do you know the way where a ship made of chocolate flew by?

Blue cowgirl (stringless wooden doll): Oh yea’, I ‘ear a bunch of cackles and cries for help heading to north of England where the Irish Sea is at.

Alexander (stringless wooden puppet): The Irish Sea? That’s the same sea Auntie told us about in a tale once!

Blue Cowgirl (stringless wooden doll): Really now? Alright now, if ya know the ocean; I suppose I’ll help ya with this journey ya going through. Besides, what were you journeying for?

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): We’re out to rescue Raggedy Ann and Andy who’ve been kidnapped by sugar-themed pirates, and we’re going to rescue them!

Blue Cowgirl (stringless wooden doll): Well, I can find a way to get you there but-

The cowgirl stopped her words and realized.

Blue Cowgirl (stringless wooden doll): AH CRUD! I dangdog forgot about to introduce myself! 

My name’s Sky ‘Lasso’ Dakota, the star of a cancelled puppet show called ‘‘The Lasso Show’’, and ya two?

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): I’m Alexandra, and this is my twin brother Alexander.

Alexander nodded to Lasso.

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): We were originally humans before a wicked witch cursed us and our family in dolls and toys, and the only possibility is by true love.

Lasso (stringless wooden doll): MY! Ya two used to be human?! WOWIE! I can’t believe my sockets! Alright, I’ll help you get your dollies back in an exchange of a ring to bring me back to my setting of the desert. Deal?

Alexandra (stringless wooden puppet): Deal! *shakes Lasso’s hand*

Lasso (stringless wooden doll): Alright, LET’S GO!

Meanwhile....

Candy Captain (candy cane): YAR HAR HAR! Finally I found the ones who took down our master! I, Captain Canelia, will make a punishment by placing these lollipop hairpins into the hair of these dolls and turn them into a dove and a pig! *crew laughs maniacally with respect at the response*

Raggedy Ann (fabric/cloth): What are you going to do when we’re turned into animals?!

Captain Canelia (candy cane): Once you’re a dove, I’ll be placing you in a cage for eternity! As for your brother, once he’s a pig, I’ll be gouging his eyes with a brooch and cooking him up served for my crew! *crew laughs maniacally with respect at the response again*

Raggedy Andy (fabric/cloth): You gotta be joking, ‘cause you’re nothing but a useless villain with no plot development! *The crew gasped in horror with Captain Canelia’s bubblegum skin turning a caramel orange.*

Captain Canelia (candy cane): Oh, I see that you’re bluffing, aren’t you? Well, I gotta say... See you in the monstrous Forest of SWEETS!

Then Lasso and the twins came through a magical portal and onto the ship, the reason of how they got through a portal or how they made a portal is unknown, the crew started panicking but they got their cool together and started attacking the three but thanks to Hyde; Alexander pulled out the sword and cut off the ropes that tied Ann and Andy together on a wooden pole, with Andy and Alexander together; they fought the amounts of crew members till none were there but crushed pieces of rock candy, Captain Canelia was furious that her crew have been crushed by a bunch of dolls, so Alexander and Canelia have a duel till Canelia had been stabbed by Alexander who took the upperhand, her final words are ‘Bless mama sugar.’ before turning into a pile of peppermints. They noticed a silver ring with a red gem on top of the pile and picked it up, it was the ring Lasso mentioned during the deal, so they gave it to Lasso and before putting it on; gave the twins a sweet goodbye and placing it on her finger and disappearing, then they steered the ship to the twins’ house and returned safe and sound, everybody cheered to the twins and so as a celebration; Alexander and Andy confessed their love and shared a kiss, everybody again cheered and the twins and their family transformed back into humans, and thus the family lived with the toys, happily ever after.

  
THE END .


End file.
